


Never Mine

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark loves Jinyoung. A lot. But it doesn’t matter. It never will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Mine

**Author's Note:**

> i did not expect this to happen i swear fuck feel free to hate me i hate me
> 
> EDIT: Someone translated [Never Mine](https://ginevapham.wordpress.com/2016/08/22/nevers-mark/) into Vietnamese so if that's anyone's first language (or if you could at least understand it) or if you're interested, feel free to check it out! <3

 

Mark answers the call on the first ring.

 

“Jinyoung-ah?” Mark tries to make out Jinyoung’s voice on the other end of the line, but with the blaring music on his end and with Yugyeom’s grunts beside him, it feels like an impossible task. “Find a quieter place,” Mark instructs as he makes his way to his room to fetch his keys.

 

Mark hears a few _excuse me’s_ and _oh, shit sorry’s_ accompanied by short giggles on the other side, and he sure hopes to god that Jinyoung finds his way out without having to deal with drunk people trying to get in his pants. Or people trying to grope his ass.

 

Minutes later, Jinyoung chuckles on the phone. It’s much quieter now, and Mark heaves a sigh of relief.

 

“Tell me the name of the bar,” he asks as he nods up at Yugyeom who only mouths _Jinyoung-hyung?_ before telling him to not drive recklessly, eyes looking at him knowingly, understandingly.

 

“No, no, you don’t have to—“ Jinyoung stops mid-sentence to sniff and sneeze, and Mark knows. Jinyoung needs him. “—don’t have to go,” he repeats, and Mark could see him scrunching up his nose while wiping it ungraciously with the back of his palm. It’s an un-Jinyoung-like deed, but a drunk Jinyoung is never normal, so Mark leaves him at that. “I’m fine,” he lies, and Jinyoung knows that Mark doesn’t believe him.

 

Drinking is Jinyoung’s last resort when he wants to escape his problems. The younger is not exactly a fan of alcohols and crowded bars, but when shits get real and Jinyoung feels suffocated, he finds comfort on the temporary escape that alcoholic drinks could offer him. Some alcohol to numb the pain, he would always say.

 

But he never drinks just _some_ alcohol. More like, _a lot_ of alcohol.

 

“Okay,” Mark deadpans, and with the defeated sigh that Jinyoung exhales, Mark also knows that Jinyoung is aware that he is on his way.

 

Minutes later and Mark receives the name of the bar Jinyoung is in.

 

* * *

 

It’s not hard to find Jinyoung even on the most crowded of places.

 

One, Jinyoung’s blond hair is a dead giveaway. It’s a rebellion, an impulsive decision without too much thoughts put into it, but the younger still looks beautiful despite the sudden change of hair color after living all his life as a brunet. Jinyoung looks ethereal, almost angelic, actually, if Mark’s to be asked. But then it’s probably his heart speaking so it doesn’t count.

 

Two, all eyes are trained on Jinyoung. Not because of the devious acts that he might have picked up from his best friend Jackson, nor because of the foolish dances that also said best friend taught Jinyoung. It’s because Jinyoung is naturally an eye-candy, a walking sex magnet. It’s hard not to give him a second look. And a third. And a stare.

 

And three, because Jinyoung always – _always_ – sits on the bar counter. _It’s easier to get free drinks without the danger of being groped_ , Jinyoung reasons. _Plus most bartenders are cute_.

 

“Hey,” Mark says as he spots Jinyoung on a stool talking to a girl who seems like she’s going to pee on her dress with how giddy she looks. Instinctively, Mark wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s waist, and as the younger turns his head to face him, Mark sees the girl retreat, walking back to her group of friends.

 

Huh, arms-on-waist always does its trick.

 

“Hi,” Jinyoung greets back after he recuperates from his surprise to see Mark fifteen minutes after their call, when the elder’s apartment is actually thirty minutes away. “So, how many traffic rules did you break this time?”

 

Mark snorts, but doesn’t answer until he is seated on the stool next to Jinyoung’s. “I’m keeping my silence.”

 

Jinyoung laughs his contagious open-mouthed laugh. It’s another un-Jinyoung-like deed, since the younger always covers his mouth when he laughs loudly, but Mark thinks Jinyoung is most beautiful like this—eyes crinkling from mirth and cheeks puffing from his unguarded laugh.

 

“Just so you now, I’m not bailing you out,” Jinyoung teases as he pulls Mark on the collar of his shirt and puts a little salt that he failed to notice was sitting idly on the countertop on his neck. Mark flinches a little in surprise, but he fortunately recovers quickly and is fully aware when Jinyoung moves out of his chair in favor of Mark’s lap.

 

Jinyoung’s fingers are keeping Mark’s head tilted, and with dark, dilated eyes, Mark watches as Jinyoung picks up his drink with his other hand. Something inexplicable glints in Jinyoung’s darker orbs, and before Mark could fully catch it, the younger is leaning down on his neck and licking the salt off him. Jinyoung’s tongue is soft and warm, but is distractingly wet. The entire time Jinyoung is lapping at his neck, Mark holds off his breathe that he only breathes out when Jinyoung turns to the side to gulp in the rest of his drink.

 

“Nice,” Jinyoung says, thumbing the wet patch of skin on Mark’s neck. He’s probably red as tomato by now, but he thanks the red and blue lights of the bar for hiding his blush. It’s pathetic. “You want some drink?”

 

“Sure,” Mark replies, and he almost regrets his decision of going at it with Jinyoung when he sees where on his body Jinyoung puts the salt.

 

It’s unfair, because all his life, Mark has avoided Jinyoung’s lips. It’s fucking maddening to see Jinyoung jutting out his lower lip to put the salt onto, and Mark is near pulling out all his hair in frustration. Jinyoung is a walking torture, torment personified.

 

Jinyoung’s lips are plump and pink, and whenever Mark feels his mouth on his body where only other’s imaginations could kiss, he has always thought of how would it feel like to have the same lips against his, exploring all the heat and reaching the spots Mark doesn’t even know exists? It’s a guilty dream to have Jinyoung’s lips dance with his own at their own sultry accord, but his lips are exclusively for his boyfriend, and Mark is afraid that he might taste Jaebum when he kisses Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung effectively pulls Mark out from his nightmare when he touches his chin, directing his eyes to stare up at him. Jinyoung lifts up a challenging eyebrow, and Mark never backs down on dares. Taking the drink on his left hand and pulling Jinyoung closer on the small of his back with the other, Mark leans down to take the grains on the younger’s lips.

 

Mark gives Jinyoung’s lip an experimental lick, and it takes all of Mark’s willpower not to indulge Jinyoung right there and then. That one second that Mark spent on a trial lick almost had his brain combusting, and he’s downright afraid how licking up all the salt would affect him.

 

“My lip is starting to feel drier,” Jinyoung whines impatiently, but the short statement got Mark’s insides reeling. Jinyoung probably doesn’t know how tormenting it feels to have the love of his life on grasp, but is still unreachable. “Lick up,” he adds, and Mark takes it back. Jinyoung _knows_.

 

He doesn’t need to be asked twice as he leans down for a second time, but now without pulling away before he gets everything on his tongue. Jinyoung opens up his mouth willingly, and Mark shudders in anticipation as he wets Jinyoung’s lip with his tongue. Staring intently at the younger, Mark sees how Jinyoung’s eyes flutter close, his eyelashes fanning his cheeks, catching all of Mark’s breath away. Even in his drunken and haughty state, Jinyoung is still unbelievably and undeniably stunning.

 

Mark licks up the corners of Jinyoung’s lips as he finishes, before he rubs his nose against Jinyoung’s sweatier ones, effectively pulling Jinyoung’s eyes open.

 

Smirking at the younger, Mark moves his hand to take a sip on his glass, but Jinyoung beats him to it as the younger pulls Mark’s hand in his direction instead, and then he’s gulping down the drink. Mark freezes at the move, and without having the chance to recuperate, Jinyoung is pulling him by the chin, his thumb opening Mark’s mouth.

 

With his mouth agape from the slight force of the younger’s tongue and in sheer awe, Jinyoung slips the liquid from his mouth to Mark’s, smirking triumphantly when Mark swallows up everything without a word.

 

“Well, shit,” Mark says, staring at Jinyoung with disbelief and lust in his eyes.

 

Jinyoung’s smirk turns to a shit-eating grin, before he leans down against Mark again to lick the alcohol that didn’t make it into his mouth. “Well, shit indeed.”

 

Shaking his head in amusement, Mark pulls his wallet to leave some bills on the counter before he throws Jinyoung on his shoulder, the younger slapping his ass while squealing in delight all the same. Mark successfully gets to his car without bumping – accidentally or purposively – Jinyoung’s head on anyone and anything, and they are both panting as Mark seats Jinyoung on the hood of his car to take some fresh air.

 

Jinyoung loops his legs around Mark’s legs to pull him closer, pushing Mark’s matted bangs off his forehead. A far cry from his smirks with innuendos, Mark sees Jinyoung offer him a soft, gentle smile this time. “Don’t I look good in blond?” he asks worryingly, and Mark knows Jaebum still makes it a point to convince Jinyoung to dye his hair black again.

 

“Daddy still making his baby go back to black?” Mark comments, hoping against all odds that he doesn’t sound so bitter and gruesome at the mention of the two’s endearment. Who calls his boyfriend ‘baby’ anyway?

 

Okay, Mark _would_. But not now. Not when the person he undyingly wants to call his _baby_ is being called it by another man.

 

“Shut up,” Jinyoung sneers with a huff, smacking Mark’s arm loudly.

 

Taking off his teasing grin, Mark cards Jinyoung’s hair with his fingers. “You look beautiful,” he says, unfolding his emotions right in front of Jinyoung’s naked eyes. “Now let’s get you home.”

 

“Don’t wanna,” Jinyoung replies immediately, nuzzling his head against Mark’s neck. Jinyoung reeks of alcohol, and Yugyeom might kill him again when their apartment smells like crap the next morning, but waking up to Jinyoung’s peaceful demeanor is worth Yugyeom’s entire sermon.

 

“My place, then.”

 

Jinyoung’s reply smile already makes up for the dread of what tomorrow will bring Mark.

 

* * *

 

“Hyung, where’s Yugyeom?” Jinyoung asks as he rids himself of the cardigan he was wearing atop his shirt, letting the offending garment fall off the floor as he successfully pulls his arms off it. “Yugyeommie!”

 

Mark is still at the threshold of the apartment, neatly piling up the shoes that Jinyoung just messily left on the floor. “He’s probably at Bambam’s place, his Thai boyfriend,” Mark replies as he crouches to pick up the cardigan off the floor. Jinyoung wears a lot of clothes at any season, and it’s frustrating not only when Mark’s trying to remove them off of Jinyoung, but also when the younger just carelessly leaves them on the floor. Once, when Yugyeom’s pent up annoyance on how Jinyoung messes their apartment explodes, Mark’s housemate used one of Jinyoung’s sweaters as a kitchen rag.

 

“Ah, the Kunpi-something guy!” Jinyoung cheers, opening Mark’s door with the keys he personally took from Mark’s pockets. Then, leaning against the door with his hands on the knob, Jinyoung cheekily requests, “Please tell Yugyeom my apologies for kicking him out of _his_ apartment.”

 

Mark huffs as he yells to Jinyoung who disappears in his room, “He already accepted your apology!”

 

Jinyoung and Jaebum fight. Jaebum screams out his pent up emotions. Jinyoung silently takes them all in. Jinyoung cries at his realization that Jaebum is right, Jinyoung is on the wrong. Jinyoung kills himself with work and school. It gets too much. Jinyoung drinks. Jinyoung calls Mark. Mark comes for Jinyoung.

 

It’s a never-ending cycle, one that tires Mark’s mind with just the thought of. And so does Yugyeom. The younger has lived with Mark since years ago, even before he meets Jinyoung. And Yugyeom had seen all the idiosyncrasies that Mark had put himself into, and they are past that phase where Yugyeom gives Mark the silent treatment for, once again, being Jinyoung’s side guy. At this point, Yugyeom has now accepted with all his heart that it’s either Jinyoung or no one for Mark, and he just voluntarily exits their apartment every time Jinyoung calls Mark, knowing that one way or another, both men would end up in their place before morning comes.

 

 _I don’t want to see you act so pathetically in love over some other guy’s boyfriend_ , Yugyeom had said, _but that doesn’t mean I won’t be here for you when your pitiful ass needs me, okay?_

 

When Mark follows Jinyoung inside his room to prepare a warm bath to sober Jinyoung up, he sees the younger rooted on his spot at the foot of the bed, staring up at the digital painting that Mark had printed and framed above his bed.

 

“I thought you’re putting this out,” Jinyoung says, eyes on the astounding portrait of him that Mark spent an entire year perfecting. It’s indeed a cruel world, because Mark knows that at the same spot on Jinyoung’s apartment is another portrait that Mark had also made. A photo of him and Jaebum.

 

“I’m thinking of making money out of it,” Mark jokes stupidly. He knows he can never throw the photo away no matter how much he convinces himself it’s the right thing to do because it’s the only thing keeping him sane whenever his heart hurts at the mental image of Jinyoung and Jaebum together.

 

“Ass,” Jinyoung retorts before Mark leaves him with a peck on his cheek to prepare the younger’s bath.

 

Moments later and Mark sees Jinyoung half-asleep on his bed, the younger’s feet dangling at the edge of the mattress.

 

“Get up,” he says softly, to which Jinyoung only replies with a stubborn _don’t wanna_. “Clean up before you sleep.” Jinyoung grumbles and slurs some more, but with a final threat of bringing him home to sleep alone, he finally walks on his own towards the bathroom.

 

“Can’t I do this tomorrow?” Jinyoung bargains while he undresses himself. Mark is sitting on the edge of the tub, eyes anywhere but on Jinyoung. Jinyoung is tempting when he’s dressed and covered, and he’s hellishly irresistible when naked. It’s a fucking anguish.

 

“I’ll prepare you something while you bathe,” Mark offers so Jinyoung would stop arguing. But much to his surprise, Jinyoung holds his arms, rendering Mark immobile.

 

“I’m not getting in there alone,” Jinyoung slurs, and Mark doesn’t know if he’s just too drowsy or he sees mischief spark on Jinyoung’s eyes.

 

Allowing him no time to run, Jinyoung glides his hands from Mark’s arms to his palms, squeezing softly before he reaches the hem of Mark’s shirt. He gulps silently and closes his eyes as Jinyoung pulls up his shirt and off him, but not before seeing the younger bite his own lip. Once topless, Jinyoung squats on his feet, his face daringly close on Mark’s crotch, and Mark trembles. Through his lashes, Jinyoung looks up at Mark darkly, the silent request for permission hidden beneath. Giving up his faux defiance, Mark bends a little to pick up Jinyoung’s hand and put it on the waistband of his pants.

 

Torturously slowly, Jinyoung licks his lips while he strips Mark of his pants, hands dragging along the skin of Mark’s legs and leaving him shivering.

 

As he steps out of his pants, Mark picks up Jinyoung’s hands again to entwine their fingers, but Jinyoung seems to be still undone undressing him as he refuses to stand up. Their hands remain intertwined though, but Mark’s knees almost buckle as Jinyoung kisses his happy trail before he bites on the waistband of his briefs, his teeth scraping the skin of Mark’s torso.

 

This time, Mark gulps audibly.

 

“Fuck,” he whispers in gritted teeth as he feels Jinyoung’s mouth drag his underwear down his thighs. Jinyoung smirks evilly. “Get to the tub before I drown myself in there.”

 

Jinyoung bursts out into a loud laugh, and Mark rubs his face in frustration.

 

When Mark follows Jinyoung on the tub minutes later after he deemed himself calm and capable of dealing with the younger again, Jinyoung quickly melts against him, the younger’s back warm and soft against Mark’s chest. Jinyoung could probably feel how Mark’s heart is beating in an un-rhythmic pattern just from the feel of his back against him, but Mark can’t find it in himself to pull away because it had been long since he last felt this close to Jinyoung, and though he has no right, he wishes for this moment of togetherness to linger.

 

“Jaebum-hyung wants me to quit Literature,” Jinyoung says, his voice forlorn and arms shaking. And then he sniffs, and Mark doesn’t need to see his face to know that he is silently weeping. For two years, Jinyoung had been attending pre-med classes in preparation for a post-graduate degree with Jaebum, though it doesn’t need a genius to tell that the contentment and happiness that Jinyoung felt in his pre-med classes are incomparable to the first semester he spent as a Literature student. Just a few weeks back, Jinyoung is dying in excitement for the next semester to come.

 

“Did he tell you why?” Mark asks as he starts plotting in his mind how to murder Jaebum for putting Jinyoung in so much emotional stress without anyone suspecting him. Mark already knows why, but he wants to hear it come from the younger.

 

Jinyoung gulps, swallowing the lump in his throat that causes his voice to crack. “He wants me to pursue medicine,” he squeaks, forcing the words out of his mouth. _Of course_. “He says it would be better to introduce me as a doctor and not a… Literature graduate.”

 

There is nothing wrong with being a Literature student, especially when it’s all Jinyoung had wanted in his life, and Mark wants to tell Jinyoung that. But he’s in no place to decide for the younger even if it would mean pulling Jinyoung out of misery, because as Mark starts to rub Jinyoung with a lathered washcloth, he feels that Jinyoung is so close to giving up his dream if it meant appeasing Jaebum.

 

Mark doesn’t speak, instead he feels with Jinyoung with all his heart. He tries to calm Jinyoung down wordlessly, instead pouring out his support to whatever Jinyoung would decide with the little gestures he does—how he gently rubs Jinyoung on his legs, his soft kisses on top of Jinyoung’s head, his tender embrace once Jinyoung is all wiped up. Jinyoung seems to appreciate the serenity, because when Mark comes back with two extra towels for Jinyoung – one for his lower half and one for his hair – the younger is smiling warmly at him.

 

Jinyoung’s eyes are unfazed as he watches him wrap the towel on the younger’s lower torso, his hands careful as he knots it on the side. Once done, he takes over drying Jinyoung’s hair, turning him around to face the mirror as he prods his chin on the younger’s shoulder. He looks up to see Jinyoung already staring back at him, and without removing his eyes on him, Mark kisses the blades of Jinyoung’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll be here for you,” Mark murmurs, and with the slight nod of affirmation that Jinyoung gives him, he knows the latter understood the thousand and one meanings of his words. “Keep the blond hair, beautiful,” he adds, and the blush that shades Jinyoung’s cheeks prettily doesn’t go unnoticed.

 

“I’m beautiful?” Jinyoung asks as he slowly faces Mark, his face a little unsure and unconvinced. Mark hates Jaebum for bringing Jinyoung’s confidence down.

 

“You are,” he quips, before he kisses Jinyoung’s neck hungrily. Mark hates himself for holding himself back for the sake of Jaebum. He fucking hates how being unable to kiss Jinyoung on the lips would always remind him that Jinyoung will never be his.

 

Jinyoung throws his head back as Mark continues to suck on his lips, almost hitting the mirror at the abrupt movement. Picking up Jinyoung on the floor and wrapping his legs on his waist, Mark carefully exits the bathroom to his bed, stopping every once in a while to take Jinyoung’s scent in, to pause from diving down on Jinyoung’s neck and leaving a mark.

 

They’re not even on the bed but the room already reverberates with Jinyoung’s guttural moans and wanton groans. Mark laps at Jinyoung’s collarbones and shoulders, biting slightly at his sharp jaws that has Jinyoung hissing with desire. It’s ridiculous, because they haven’t even started yet and Mark already feels like coming just from the sounds that Jinyoung produces.

 

“Hyung,” Jinyoung moans lowly, and Mark selfishly wants to ask him to call him by his name, because _hyung_ might mean him or Jaebum, but he stops himself before he ruins something that hasn’t started yet.

 

Mark doesn’t say anything but just shushes Jinyoung, laying the younger languidly on the bed, taking his time like he won’t run out of it. It’s not always that Mark could have Jinyoung, could take Jinyoung, so at times when he could, he makes sure to make every moment linger, every second to last longer.

 

His towel comes off first, Jinyoung’s clammy hands grasping at the knot impatiently. Mark feels his member hit Jinyoung’s clothed one, and he hears the younger gulp deliciously beneath him, eyes feasting on his naked entirety.

 

“You sneaky little shit,” Mark grunts before pulling away the towel on Jinyoung’s blond head, the younger laughing happily under him.

 

Mark wants to take everything sluggishly, wants to drag the moments slowly because he knows that when they both sleep after what they are about to do, he would wake up to an empty bed. But then Jinyoung squirming beneath him is making things impossible, making holding back a mission unaccomplished, and Mark wants to throw himself out of the apartment building for easily giving in to temptation aka Jinyoung.

 

“If you don’t move in the next second, I’m topping,” Jinyoung sasses.

 

“You wish,” Mark retorts, and Jinyoung rolls his eyes so deep that Mark got worried for moment that his eyeballs won’t go back.

 

Jinyoung groans satisfyingly when Mark removes the towel restraining his erection, hands reflexively moving down to pump his member. Pleasing Jinyoung is something Mark had vowed to always do, but he wants to do it in his own pace so he holds Jinyoung’s hand back and shushes him to a stop, his breath fanning the younger’s member. Jinyoung’s thighs tremble.

 

“Huh,” Mark muses in awe, before kissing the tip of Jinyoung’s member. He starts from there, before kissing his way down until he feels Jinyoung’s pubic hair tickle his nose. With each soft kiss, Jinyoung’s moans get louder, get sultrier. Each sound goes straight to Mark’s groin, each stimulating stare making all his blood go south. It’s tormenting.

 

As much as Mark wants to deep-throat Jinyoung, he stops himself. Kissing Jinyoung’s member is enough. Blowjob is Jaebum’s thing, and though Jinyoung won’t voice it out, Mark doesn’t want his skill at giving head to be compared to Jaebum’s. Not when Jaebum’s thin lips and teeth scream a promise of satisfaction.

 

With his mouth on Jinyoung’s apex, it’s easy to blow at the tight rim of muscles at Jinyoung’s butt, much easier to eat him raw like this—Jinyoung’s legs welcomingly open. But the dirtier foreplays are his and Jaebum’s things, as well. Mark knows his limits, and his advantages. So with mischief in his eyes, he moves his face away from Jinyoung’s pulsating member and clenching hole, kissing the tip of Jinyoung’s nose softly.

 

“Mark-hyung,” Jinyoung pants, his eyes reflecting the fervent want in Mark’s eyes.

 

He smiles at Jinyoung, prods himself on one elbow, and plays on Jinyoung’s lips with his long, slender fingers. “Jinyoung-ah.” He doesn’t need to say any more words as Jinyoung opens his mouth and sucks Mark’s fingers, his tongue wet and velvety against his appendages. Jinyoung keeps his eyes on Mark as he sheathes his digits with enough saliva to lube them up, and Mark has never felt so aroused with anyone than with Jinyoung.

 

Mark feels Jinyoung’s teeth bite on his fingers mildly, and he pulls it off the younger’s hot mouth with a drag, Jinyoung’s lips opening hungrily, tongue chasing Mark’s fingers. He laughs, and Jinyoung pouts cutely with a soft nudge of _hurry up_.

 

He lets Jinyoung suck a mark on his neck as he eases the first finger in, feeling the younger bite at his skin at the intrusion. Mark kisses Jinyoung’s temple as he slowly moves his finger in and out, and before long, he’s putting a second finger when Jinyoung starts moaning with fervor.

 

By the third finger, Jinyoung is already fucking himself on Mark’s finger, angling himself on his own to guide him and hit his sweet bundle of nerves. A few more thrusts and Mark has Jinyoung screaming under him, the younger breathing his name with a ragged voice. When he continues his assault on the same sweet spot, Jinyoung opts to bite his jaw in retaliation instead. The bite stings and Mark knows that the indentions of Jinyoung’s teeth would still be there in the morning, but a reminder that what’s happening today is real and not another of Mark’s delusions is all he needs to mend his broken heart. And aching muscles, too.

 

Mark pulls his digits out when he sees Jinyoung tearing up, his clean fingers reaching up to wipe the tears away. “You okay?”

 

Jinyoung flinches a little as he feels and clutches to an empty air before he lifts his hands to thumb at Mark’s cheek. On his own, he crawls to his side a little, Mark watching the younger closely as he opens the bedside drawer with ease, pulling off a foil of condom without even looking. Mark sits back when Jinyoung pushes him a little so he could sit too, amusing himself at watching Jinyoung tear the foil with one hand. His member is standing proudly against his stomach, and it twitches embarrassingly when Jinyoung goes on all fours, condom in hands. Putting on the condom for him, Mark’s thighs shudders, Jinyoung’s expert fingers gliding on his member. Jinyoung looks up at him, slicks his lips with generous amount of saliva, before taking in Mark’s length in one try. He feels the back of Jinyoung’s throat one, two, three times, before he lies on the bed on his back, pulling Mark above him. “Inside me,” he instructs, his lips so close to Mark’s and yet is still unreachable, “now.”

 

Mark smiles lovingly down at Jinyoung, before he puts his member in an unhurried pace inside him, letting his length drag inch by inch inside him. Jinyoung moans even at the littlest inch that Mark slides in, his fingernails scratching Mark’s back. To prevent himself from bleeding from Jinyoung’s catlike marks, he takes Jinyoung’s hands from his back and pins him down, lacing their fingers together as his members gets inside the younger to the hilt.

 

The moment he pauses to get Jinyoung acquainted to his girth is the longest time of the night. It feels like forever until Mark hears Jinyoung’s soft mumble telling him he could move.

 

Mark thrusts slowly, letting Jinyoung feel him completely. He doesn’t want Jinyoung to leave his apartment sore, but he’s in no way letting the younger go without remembering that  Mark took him, either. He wants Jinyoung to bask in the feeling of being possessed and consumed and taken by Mark. Taking Jinyoung is like crossing heaven and hell, and Mark feels sinful. But he doesn’t want to stop either. Jinyoung opens his eyes and meets Mark’s gaze, the younger’s eyes filled with want.

 

“Can you please move a little faster? I’m starting to think you’re lulling me to sleep,” he chokes out, and Mark stops mid-thrust to caress Jinyoung’s face tenderly.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispers. Today is not Jinyoung’s first, obviously, but the previous nights – be it with Jaebum or him – doesn’t stop Mark from taking care of Jinyoung any less gently.

 

“I trust you,” Jinyoung says, the genuine sincerity in his eyes almost making Mark sob. And then Jinyoung does the unthinkable: he kisses Mark on the lips. He looks away after the chaste kiss, but the pink shade of his cheeks is clear despite the lack of light in the room. Mark just hopes that the spark of hope that Jinyoung’s blush gives him doesn’t grow into a full-blown forest fire.

 

Jinyoung’s trust in Mark overwhelms him, and he finds his insides churning sweetly at the words. So Mark starts to really move, but still not brash enough to be called pounding. A few more thrusts and Mark feels Jinyoung’s hips meeting him, the two of them pieces of jigsaw that fit perfectly together.

 

Though, on a more bitter but realer thought, Jinyoung is unfortunately fitted to another piece of puzzle as well, and Mark can’t do so much with that.

 

Jinyoung’s scream of pure euphoria pulls Mark out of his unnecessary thoughts, and he beams down at Jinyoung before he slowly but accurately hits the same spot again and again that has Jinyoung’s back arching, has his legs opening wider and wrapping on him, pushing him further inside him.

 

It doesn’t take long before Mark feels Jinyoung stiffen, his torso shaking. He sees in Jinyoung the telltale signs of climaxing, so he moves to let go of Jinyoung’s other hand so he could touch him, but Jinyoung seems to have plans of his own as he just tightens his fingers on Mark’s, wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck to pull him down for a kiss.

 

It’s sweet and slow and warm, and Mark wants to melt against Jinyoung and just hold him close and dear, keep the younger to himself. Jinyoung pushes his hips up for friction in lieu of Mark’s touch, and before long, Jinyoung is coming, his release warm and sticky on their skins.

 

Mark’s pace gets even more languid to avoid over-sensitizing Jinyoung’s body, but he’s being milked for all his worth when Jinyoung clenches on him tightly, his heat engulfing Mark greedily, and he comes with Jinyoung’s name rolling softly on his tongue. Panting raggedly, they stay still for a moment. Mark doesn’t pull out until Jinyoung tells him he’s okay, that he doesn’t feel as wrecked anymore.

 

Jinyoung magically becomes more submissive when he’s spent and fucked out, so it doesn’t take Mark too long before he has Jinyoung cleaned up, the younger willingly lifting up his limbs and cooperating with wiping the mess in his body. Mark doesn’t even need to ask twice for Jinyoung to lift his head, back, and hips up so Mark could put in the shirt and boxers for him, either.

 

When he returns from the bathroom, Mark sees Jinyoung’s hands raised up, his eyes half-closed. Walking near, Jinyoung starts to close his arms around Mark, cuddling him as he curls against Mark. A few beats later and Jinyoung’s soft snores starts lulling Mark to sleep as well.

 

Jinyoung’s phone on the bedside table lights up, and thanks to the enabled message preview on the younger’s phone, Mark sees Jaebum’s message.

 

_You know I love you no matter what, right? Good night, baby. I’ll see you tomorrow._

 

Mark’s heart clenches in pain, but despite knowing the truth that when Jinyoung wakes up, he’ll still go running to Jaebum, Mark doesn’t regret being the other man. Because he cares so much for Jinyoung. Because he loves Jinyoung so much. More than regretting being the other man, Mark thinks he regrets falling for Jinyoung even with the knowledge that he can’t keep him. Sighing, he pats Jinyoung’s fluffy blond hair before kissing him one last time on the lips, falling asleep tired, drained, and hurt… yet elated.


End file.
